ECO Heaven's Angel Christmas Story
by azure airella
Summary: Natal telah tiba... Apa yang terjadi di Ring Heaven's Angel ya?


Tampak 4 orang (3 Emil dan 1 Dominion) sedang berdiskusi di suatu tempat.

"Yakin nih da lengkap?" Tanya Kndie ke SandWraith.

"Yoi! Namanya kejutan kudu disiapin dong." Jawab SandWraith.

"Uhmm… Kndie-san, SandWraith-san yakin…? Nanti yang ada semua jantungan loh…" Kata IstharForestry ragu-ragu.

"Tenang kalo jantungan kan ada dokter kecilnya dsini" Kata SandWraith sambil setengah ngakak.

"POKOKNYA KITA KUDU KASIH KEJUTAN KE MEREKA!" Teriak Kndie saking semangat.

"Kenapa aku korban juga T_T" Gumam Madurosai pelan sambil diiket.

Sementara itu di markas HA… (secret base di bawah tanah :v)

"Kemana si mereka? Kok belom sampe-sampe?" Koar Ceilia.

"Paling ngeceng dulu di sarang maho. Tenang aja Cel." kata Specktra.

"Kalau sampai mereka bawa Ist-Istku kesana… AWAS MEREKA!" Teriak Ceilia.

"Apaan si Cel suaranya bising banget?" Tanya Sakurawind.

"Itu si Kndie sama si SandWraith! Tadi narik Ist-Istku and bilang misi rahasia! Padahal kita semuakan udah janji kalo mau ngerayain Natal bareng-bareng. Eh mereka malah bawa kabur Ist-Istku!" Seru Ceilia udah ga bs brenti ngomong.

"Itu si Madurosai juga diculik. Ga tau de buat apaan." Kata Specktra.

"Tungguin aja nanti juga pulang." Kata Sakurawind.

"Yang lain gimana?" Tanya Specktra.

SakuraWind hanya menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan. Tampak Legreta dan si kembar Clemente (Calcedny dan Estelice) sedang berusaha menghias pohon Natal. Miftah, Robie dan Black sedang mengangkut barang-barang (kuli gitu loh). Tamarin dan Damon berunyu ria. Frei dan Ienory sedang selesain masakan. Jambrong malah tiduran di sofa (ga dkasi kerjaan). Yang pasti semuanya bantu-bantu ngerjain buat acara Natal.

"Grup hias pohon selesai~!" Seru ketiga gadis itu.

"Sip kalian istirahat dulu gih." Kata Sakurawind.

"Yay~" Seru mereka yang langsung ke arah dapur.

"SELESAI!" Teriak 3 cowo malang (?) yang jadi korban kuli.

"Woi woi! Udah dibilang berkali-kali itu meja di lap dulu baru di pasang taplaknya! Lapin cepet!" Seru Sakurawind.

"OMG! We're dead." Dan langsung pingsan seketika.

"o_O. Legawa! Kau yang lapin meja sana." Perintah Sakurawind.

"Eh? O-ok" Yang dengan cepat langsung segera mengelap meja itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Ini makanan sama minuman udah siap?" Tanya Ceilia.

"Kue Natal sama makanan lain udah" Jawab Frei yang bertugas urusin makanan.

"Minuman juga uda siap kok" Kata Ienory

"Cuman tinggal bikin kue kering. Ist tadi udah janji mau bikinin tapi kalau dibawa kabur begini gimana ya?" Tanya Frei

"Nah loh" Kata Legreta

"Kue keringnya ga ada?" Tanya ClementeCalcedny.

"Terus gimana nih?" Tanya ClementeEstelise.

"MASA ENGGAK ADA KUE KERING? DX" seru ketiganya.

"APA GA ADA KUE KERING?" Seru Damon dengan nada histeris.

"NOOO!" Teriak Tamarin ikutan histeris.

"Waduh. Miftah! Itu para cewe-cewe tenangin! Kao pan kid lover (a.k.a pedophile :v)." Suruh Specktra.

"Enak aje merintah-merintah!" Walaupun dia tetap berusaha menenangkan para cewe-cewe.

"Kira-kira mereka kemana ya…?" Gumam Ienory.

Back to 4 orang yang enggak di markas.

"Aku benar-benar kuatir… Bener enggak apa-apa…?" Tanya IstharForestry takut-takut.

"Hohoho! Tenang saja!" Suara Kndie tapi tampaknya sedikit berubah.

"Udah ga tahan pingin liat reaksi mereka." Kata SandWraith yang daritadi ngakak.

"God help me… T_T" Kata Madurosai di dalam hatinya yang sekarang memposes Kndie (dpaksa)

"Yok balik. GASSSS!" Seru Kndie.

"Woi Kereta Bawoonya ketinggalan!" Teriak SandWraith.

"Kok kayaknya aku lupa sesuatu ya…?" Gumam IstharForestry.

Kembali lagi ke markas HA…

"Aduh kmana si mereka? Uda mau jam 12 teng!" Koar-koar Ceilia lagi.

"Sabar Cel." Kata Kyiel.

"Uh… Iya deh…" Kata Ceilia sambil cembetut.

"Emang cman Kyiel ya yang bs tenangin si Ncel." Kata Miftah.

"Yoi. Namanya jg pacaran." Kata Legawa.

"Love is in the air." Sindir Black.

"Woo hot bgt." Timpal Robie.

"Grrr! Kalian! LUMINARY NOVA!" Teriak Ceilia sambil menggunakan jurusnya.

"GYAAA!" Seru keempat cowo dudut itu.

"Idiot…" Kata Virnsky.

"Loh habis darimana Virn?" Tanya Sakurawind.

"Ngeceng dulu dong. Jumpa fans." Kata Virnsky.

"Jumpa cowo2 maho?" Tanya Specktra sambil ngakak.

"Pastinya tuh!" Timpal Lukito.

"Enak aja! Gw mah milih cewe dbanding maho kek kalian!" Sergah Virnsky.

Sementara itu diluar.

"Inget matiin lampu dulu, baru serbu." Kata Kndie.

"Ist, kau yang matiin sekringnya." Kata SandWraith.

"Uh ok-ok…" Kata IstharForestry sambil berlari ke arah sekring.

"Sip inget aba-aba ya. Nanti nyalain lampunya lagi pas si SandWraith kasi aba-aba." Kata Kndie sambil mengeluarkan Talkie Walkienya.

"Wakarimasu." Jawab Isthar.

"Ok… 3, 2, 1!"

PATZ!

"Mati lampu! DX" Seru semua yang ada di markas.

"Aaa Kyielll!" Seru Ceilia langsung menubruk org yang di dekatnya.

"Aduh!" Suara Kyiel yang terkena tubrukan.

"Kok mati lampu begini si?" Seru Sakurawind.

"Mon-mon kamu dimana?" Tanya Tamarin.

"Aaa Tamarinnn!" Seru Damon memeluk yang didekatnya.

"Err… Mon aku bukan Tamarin…" Kata Miftah yang ternyata dipeluk Damon.

"Eh? Sori kak Miftah." Kata Damon sambil malu2.

"Ini pasti gara-gara si Kndie belom bayar listrik!" Kata Ceilia kesal.

"Udah dibayar kali. Kan kau pas gt jg ada." Kata Sakurawind sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh iya ya… Lah terus ini knapa mati lampu?" Tanya Ceilia.

Mendadak suara jam berdentang 12 kali. Sebuah petir mendadak muncul.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"KYAAA!/GYAAA!" Teriak semuanya barengan.

Muncul bayangan seorang santa berkumis membawa pedang (?) sambil berjalan masuk.

"AAA! SANTA PEMBUNUHHHH!" Teriak para cewe.

"BERISIK! Summon Shinigami!" seru Jambrong yang baru bangun habis ngelindur mendadak menggunakan Shinigami ke si santa (?)

"Ga sakit tuh~" Kata si santa.

"Evaporate!" Seru Jambrong.

Saat mencast, tiba-tiba sebuah barrier muncul. Tak taunya mental balik ke arah Jambrong.

"I'm down." Kata Jambrong yang langsung pingsan terkena senjata makan tuan.

"Noooo!" Teriak mereka semua.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! LET'S THE PARTY STARTED!" Seru si santa.

CLICK!

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Semua bengong melihat ke arah santa.

"KNDIE?" Seru semua.

"Ha ha ha! Kaget ya?" Tawa Kndie.

"Loh terus gimana caranya Evaporate si Jambrong bs mental?" Tanya Legawa.

"Aku diculik… T_T" Suara Babat yang terdengar dari Kndie berdiri.

"Ada tukang reffnya toh…" Kata Black.

"Kak Kndie jahat! DX" Seru para cewe2 yang masih kecil.

"Ha ha ha. Sori ya ^^" kata Kndie.

"Kndie…" Muncul aura gelap dari Ceilia.

"Uh oh…"

"KEMANA IST-ISTKU?" Teriaknya sambil mengguncang2 Kndie dengan kecepatan lvl 1jt.

"Ce-cel. Eng-enggak bi-bisa ngo-ngomong ni-ni." Kata Kndie.

"Cel lepasi si Kndie. Bisa pingsan tuh." Kata Sakurawind.

"Wakakakakakakaka!"

Semua melihat ke arah pemilik suara.

"See? Enggak akan knapa2!" Kata SandWraith yang ternyata yang ngakak.

"Uhm tapi kan…" Kata IstharForestry.

"Ist-Ist!" Seru Ceilia langsung memeluk erat si gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Cei… Nee-san… Enggak… Bisa… Nafas… _" kata Isthar hampir merasa dirinya sudah remuk.

"Ist tadi janji buat kue kering kan?" Tanya Frei.

"Oh iya! Ternyata itu yang kulupa! Aaa! Watashi wa baka T^T" Kata Isthar yang langsung berlari masuk sambil buru2 membuat kue.

"Eh itu petir kok bisa ada?" Tanya Sakurawind.

"Tadi kebetulan saudarinya Ist yang Sage bikin scroll Havoc Thunder. Kusuru aja si SandWraith pake tuh Scroll pas Ist matiin sekring." Kata Kndie yang sekarang diserbu sama yang lain.

"Hah? Ist-Ist yang matiin sekring?" Tanya Ceilia.

"Aku yang suruh. Soalnya dia ga brani bantu aku sama SandWraith buat kerjain kalian. Jadi kusuru aja matiin sekring only." Kata Kndie.

"Ngakak banget gila! Wakakakakaka!" Tawa SandWraith ga slesai.

"Sial lu nanti gw bales" kata Virnsky.

"Kue sudah jadi!" Seru Isthar.

"Wew cepet bener?" Tanya yang lain.

"Tadi sebenarnya sudah hampir selesai tinggal dimasukin ke oven untuk dibikin. Tapi tadi Kndie-san dan SandWraith-san menarikku dan Madurosai-kun kan…" Kata Isthar.

"Sip Sekarang saatnya pesta Natal!" Seru Kndie.

"YAYYY~" Seru mereka semua.

_Aku berharap... Malam Natal ini akan selalu menyinari hati semua orang... Semoga semuanya diliputi dengan kebahagian, harapan dan kasih sayang yang dimiliki semua. Dengan itu semuanya dapat menikmati Natal ini._

_IstharForestry_

~The End~


End file.
